Une Douleur Impitoyable
by Licht-sama
Summary: Levy a été agressée. Détruite, elle sombre dans la haine sous le regard impuissants de la guilde et coupable de Gajeel qui s'en veut d'avoir été négligent. Mais il va découvrir que sous cette histoire d'agression se trouve un conflit encore plus grand. Une bataille dans laquelle les deux camps vont perdre des choses, et en retrouver d'autres. Gale et mini Grubia.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut!**

**Héhé, voici mon prologue/premier chapitre. Je suppose qu'avec ça, vous voyez un peu le genre de mes écrits! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la fin de ma fiction sera (je pense) satisfaisante!**

**Le chapitre 2, ça sera le 1er Novembre! D'ici-là commentez! ;) Bonne Lecture!**

Un coup.

Encore un.

Puis encore un autre.

Des coups de pieds, des mèches de cheveux arrachés, des brûlures, des coupures, des claques. Des colorations bleues, jaunes, rouges apparaissaient sous la peau. Un liquide vermillon, chaud coulait. Ça sentait le fer, le sel, la rouille. Une odeur pas très appétissante qui donne des nausées. Suite à ses nausées, des vomissements, bien qu'on ait tout fait pour l'en empêcher. Mais le corps est maître. Des insultes, des paroles blessantes, et les coups ainsi que les mots tranchants redoublent d'intensité. Tout n'est que souffrance. Chaque parcelle du corps a l'impression d'être broyée, brûlée, déchiquetée, aspergée de sel… On sait pertinemment que ça ne s'arrêtera pas là. Trop loin ils sont allés. Un simple regard, puis tout a commencé. Un simple regard. Seulement deux pupilles se promenant tranquillement et ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'elles voyaient. Mais eux si. Ils ont très bien vu. Leurs pupilles acérés suivaient les siennes depuis le début. Leur regard tranchant avait remarqué cette chose. Ce dessin, ce tatouage, cette marque qui causera sa perte. Au départ, cela ne devait qu'être qu'une simple promenade au calme. C'est devenu un bain de sang pour la victime. Un massacre impitoyable dont se délectait des êtres abominables. Ils avaient leurs raisons. Sinon pourquoi faire ça ? Pour le plaisir ? Cela paraît tellement inconcevable, tuer quelqu'un. Pourtant c'est ce qui se passe. Ils traitent leur jouet très précieusement. Ils ne touchent pas encore les organes vitaux, mais ils tuent. Ils tuent à petit feux Ils aiment voir la douleur parcourir le corps, des cris d'agonies, les larmes salées ruisselant sur le sol, ce corps se marquer sous leurs coups. Ils aiment l'odeur de la peur, du sang, des larmes… Ils aiment sentir l'angoisse, la détresse, le désespoir, l'abandon, la révolte, la colère. Mais le sentiment qui domine est assurément le désespoir. Le désespoir, parce qu'on est seul, parce que l'on est maintenant persuadé que tout le monde ne sont que des lâches, parce qu'on s'est résigné, parce qu'on a compris que l'on a compris être contre plus fort que soi, parce que l'on a vu nos lamentables tentatives de résister échouer si facilement, parce qu'à leurs yeux on n'est bon qu'à mourir, parce qu'ils veulent s'amuser, parce que l'on ne reverra jamais sa famille, ni ses amis, parce que on pense être lâche d'être soulagé de ne pas voir leur tristesse quand ce sera fini, parce que l'on sent déjà notre esprit s'envoler. Quelle merveilleuse sensation, se sentir voler, on ne sent plus les coups, ni ces maudites coupures, encore moins ces affreuse brûlures. Non, on se sent renaître, être étalé sur un nuage et flotter dans le ciel, un doux vent emmêlant nos cheveux. On n'entend plus rien. Mais quelque part, au fond de nous… On sent que nos yeux sont ouverts.

Mais on ne voit pas.

On sent notre gorge, notre bouche, sèche d'avoir tant crié.

Mais aucun son ne sort.

On sent notre corps étalé et roués de coups.

Mais on ne bouge pas.

Sur notre nuage de bien-être on commence à fondre en larme en comprenant que la mort nous as pris, que c'est fini tout simplement. Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'on sanglote violemment, qu'on crie, qu'on hurle, on reste immobile sur le nuage flottant dans les airs aucunes larmes coulant sur nos pommettes, aucuns mouvements habitant nos membres, aucun son sortant de nos lèves. Puis par magie, on voit son propre corps. Son enveloppe charnelle subir le traitement qu'il nous est infligé. On les voit, rigoler, nous insulter et continuer de torturer le pauvre corps sans se douter qu'on les regarde. L'un d'eux dit quelque chose. On n'entend pas, mais ils s'arrêtent tous et semblent écouter attentivement. Puis, l'un deux s'approche balance un coup de pieds sur notre flanc et se penche sur notre poitrine pour écouter, sûrement, les anciens battements de notre cœur. Il blêmit, se relève en trébuchant, bafouille quelque chose et part en courant. Les autres semblent comprendre la situation, et ils ne tardent pas à prendre leur jambe à leurs cous. Puis une sensation étrange nous envahit, on sent une étreinte glacée prendre notre bras et nous faire redescendre sur terre, vers notre corps meurtri. On refuse, on ne veut pas. D'où vient cette intuition ? Ce pressentiment qui nous dit que retourner dans notre corps c'est affronter sa souffrance. Et on ne veut plus souffrir. On est secoué par nos sentiments contradictoires. On veut revoir les gens qu'on aime. Mais on ne veut pas endurer cette souffrance horrible, pas après avoir goûté à la douceur de la mort ! Sans que l'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit. L'emprise glacée sur notre âme nous fait réintégrer notre corps. On n'a que le temps de sentir une immense douleur semblable à un bûcher ardent avant de sombrer dans un abysse obscur, nous coupant de toute sensation.

Exactement à cette seconde précisément, deux pupilles rouges sangs se posèrent sur ce corps. Ce corps ensanglanté, mutilé, déformé… La ruelle puait le sang, la sueur, et une autre odeur pestilentielle. En reconnaissant la victime la personne hurla de douleur et de désespoir profond, puis se précipita sur elle, dans l'espoir de retrouver la vie qui l'habitait autrefois. Pour que tout redevienne comme avant, que tout redevienne normal.

Mais au final, même lui le savait. Plus rien ne serait pareil, qu'elle s'en sorte ou pas, plus _rien_ ne sera jamais pareil.

Parce que Levy était ce corps ensanglanté.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, merci de lire ma fiction! j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce deuxième chapitre, le chapitre 3 le 15 Novembre!**

**Lula's Lullaby: Merci, personne ne me connais encore sur ce site, mais je crains que les gens découvrent à quel point je suis sadique! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par ce chapitre! :)**

Levy flottait. Oui, encore une fois elle flottait. Mais non, elle n'était pas agréablement étendue sur un nuage. Elle planait dans… Rien. Le vide absolu. Elle ne sentait rien, elle ne voyait qu'un noir impénétrable. Sa tête était vide. Elle ne pensait à rien, elle n'avait aucun souvenir, aucune sensation. Elle pouvait seulement bouger ses membres. Elle ne ressentait pas la fatigue. Une seule chose l'obsédait : Où était-elle ? La question résonnait en écho dans le vide. Tout à coup, une image lui vint à l'esprit : Sa naissance. Sa vie, aussi futile et impossible que cela puisse paraître, défila devant ses yeux. Elle vit tout, ses joies, ses peurs, ses erreurs, ses victoires, ses remords. Elle se vit marchant dans la rue, être interpellée par quelqu'un, emmenée dans une ruelle croyant pouvoir aider… Et être sauvagement agressée. Sous ses yeux horrifiés, elle revit la scène. Une telle souffrance lui déchirait la poitrine. Elle sentait les larmes brulantes se perdre dans le vide. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ce moment, ni revoir son agression, elle gémissait. Peu à peu elle sentit des sensations, alors elle se calma, attentive au miracle. Des mains, un contact froid, des liquides, du tissu. Puis elle perçut des sons extrêmement bas, presque inaudible mais elle fit attention à n'en perdre aucune miette :

Chut, calme toi, ça va passer, tu verras, tu ne souffriras plus, détends-toi, ne pars pas… ne me laisse pas. Je te promets que si je les retrouve je les tues. Je leur ferai la même chose qu'ils t'on fait.

Elle entendait des cris effroyables, à glacer le sang de la plus insensible des personnes. Des voix affolées parlant, criant. Des bruits mécaniques, et un bip irrégulier agaçant et strident. Puis, elle sentit une chaleur à sa main. C'est comme si on la lui tenait. Les sons, maintenant amplifiées, lui déchiraient les tympans. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ni pourquoi mais elle était immobile dans le vide, et le cri déchirant émanait d'elle. Puis comme en flash, elle perçut tout plus nettement. Sa gorge était sèche, ses yeux fermés et plissés par la douleur. La douleur oui, parlons-en. Cette horrible sensation, elle semblait lui déchirer les entrailles, lui brûler sa poitrine, exploser sa tête et la rouée de coups. On ne cessait d'appliquer des choses sur elle qui ne faisait qu'intensifier la douleur. Mais tout paru disparaître immédiatement quand elle sentit qu'on lui serrait la main avec encore plus de ferveur. Elle était épuisée, vidée. Elle ne sentit qu'une grande brûlure sur son corps avant de replonger dans les abysses.

Une grande inspiration profonde, puis elle souleva ses paupières difficilement. Elle voyait flou, elle ne sentait qu'une douleur étouffée. Elle ne se sentait même pas capable de bouger ses lèvres ou même son petit doigt. Un souffle lui parvenait aux oreilles. Alors, avec difficulté elle observa la pièce ne pouvant voir grand-chose, à cause du flou. Tout ce qu'elle aperçut fut une forme noire sur sa main. Elle en déduit que cette chevelure ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Gajeel. Soudain, la peur l'emplit, elle poussa un faible cri, mais audible et essaya mollement de se dégager. La proximité… elle détestait être près de lui. Elle ne le détestait pas, mais elle avait peur, elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'approche. Il ne lui avait rien fait, elle le savait parfaitement, mais elle était terrorisée. Une foule de gens apparut, et le jeune homme apparemment réveillé s'était penché vers elle. Levy avait commencé à se débattre et même à pleurer quand on emmena de force le Dragon Slayer inquiet, qui ignorait être la cause de ces cris. Levy ne pouvait pas se calmer, des images horribles lui vrillaient la tête. On lui injecta quelque chose et elle replongea dans le noir obscur, seule.

Encore une fois, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle voyait maintenant nettement mieux, et elle n'était plus si engourdie. Elle put observer à loisir son environnement. Des murs blancs crème, une fenêtre qui donne vue sur un ciel bleu avec une paire de rideaux jaunis par le temps. Un fauteuil banal et bleu dans un coin. Une porte qui donnait à une salle de bain et une autre qui devait donner sur un couloir. À ses côtés, une petite table de nuit en pin avec une lampe et son bandeau dessus. Elle était couchée dans un lit aux draps blancs. L'odeur du désinfectant qui régnait sur chaque chose était écœurante. La mage aurait voulu ouvrir la fenêtre, mais même si elle n'était plus engourdie, elle n'avait pas assez de forces. Elle avait parfaitement conscience de ce qui lui était arrivé. À ce souvenir les larmes coulèrent, sans qu'elles puissent s'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait qu'admirer le ciel bleu avec ses nuages qui défilaient. On toqua à la porte, elle s'essuya les yeux sans grande conviction et invita la personne à entrer. C'était Gajeel. La mage fut surprise, son visage était douloureux, triste, inquiet et angoissé. Prudemment, il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise qui était à côté de son lit que Levy n'avait pas remarqué. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du moment où elle l'avait rejeté. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter la simple présence d'un homme à présent. Peut-être ne le pourrait-elle plus jamais. Mais elle se fit violence. Au moins pour ne pas s'enfuir en criant.

-Levy… Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal tu sais ?

Elle le savait, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

-Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas.

-Tu veux que je sorte ?

Il avait dit ça pour plusieurs raisons : Elle était terrorisée, ça se voyait terriblement bien, il était soucieux de ça justement après s'être fait pardonner ce qu'il lui avait fait il ne voulait plus lui faire peur comme la dernière fois, et enfin, s'il voyait encore une fois son visage bandé, ses bras trop maigres couverts de bleus ou ses transfusions, il deviendrait fou. Qu'avait-on fait à sa crevette ? Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer sa souffrance et ne cessait de s'en blâmer. Il aurait voulu savoir qui était les responsables qui l'avaient presque laissée pour morte. Il voulait les tuer pour l'avoir abîmée à ce point. Pour l'avoir changée, pour lui avoir repris la confiance qu'elle lui accordait. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire car il n'avait pas eu le temps de relever leurs traces. Elle secoua la tête négativement et dit :

-Non, c'est bon. J'ai envie de te redonner confiance, et ça ne pourra se faire que si tu es à proximité.

Ces paroles réchauffèrent le cœur de l'apprenti du dragon d'acier. Il était heureux. Silencieusement, il se remémora ce qu'ils avaient vécu avant qu'elle ne se fasse agresser.

Ils venaient de finir la mission, ils étaient donc retournés à leur auberge pour soigner leurs blessures très superficielles. Depuis quelques mois, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ressentait un truc… Quelque chose de fort envers elle. Fidèle à lui-même, il avait reniés ces sentiments et les avait cachés. Mais plus de temps il passait avec elle, moins il avait réussi à se canaliser. Son chat lui avait bien fait remarquer d'ailleurs. En sa compagnie, il devenait gentil et drôle, ouvert et lorsqu'elle était en danger ou blessée, il était fou furieux. Lorsque Jet et Droy ou même un autre garçon s'approchait, il boudait. Ça lui rappelait le jour où un gosse qui devait avoir huit ans avait déclaré sa flamme à Levy. Bien qu'il le savait sans danger pour le ''lui et Levy'', il s'était interposé. Donc, il revenait de mission et Gajeel avait prévu de lui décrire ses sentiments quand elle a exprimé le souhait de faire une balade seule pour admirer la ville tranquille et souffler un peu. Il avait refusé de l'accompagner, prétextant une quelconque chose à régler. Oh il s'en voulait terriblement. S'il l'avait accompagnée, elle ne serait pas dans cet état. Mais les faits étaient là : Levy s'était littéralement fait tabasser et violée. Et lui, il se jura qu'il retrouverait les mecs même pas digne de vivre et qu'il leur fera passer l'envie de recommencer… Non, c'était faux, vu le résultat de tout ça, il allait sûrement les tuer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir, vous devez savoir que Levy va en baver et que je ne vais la ménager! M'enfin ça se calmera après l'événement de ce chapitre! On se retrouve le samedi 29 novembre!**

**Lula's Lullaby : Ah, mais Levy ne va pas rester seule! Pour te dire, un personnage féminin va beaucoup l'aider dans les dernier chapitres, ainsi qu'un autre qui devrait apparaître dans le chapitre 4 ou 5...**

**Bonne Lecture!**

Il passa l'après-midi à ses côtés à discuter de façon extrêmement superficielle. Voyant qu'elle était sur le point de craquer, il estima qu'il était temps de partir. Marmonnant un vague : à plus tard, il partit se changer les idées et retrouver la trace de ces enfoirés. Il parcourut pendant toute le restant de la journée les rues de la ville, et quand il fut dans la ruelle où le drame c'était passé, il se fit violence pour ne pas divaguer dans des pensées trop douloureuse, même pour lui. Il huma longuement l'air et parmi les odeurs insoutenables de sang, malgré le fait qu'il n'y en ait plus, de sueur, de tabac et d'alcool il y en avait deux qui se distinguait : Celle florale de Levy, et une renfermée, poussiéreuse et salée qui était sûrement celle des agresseurs. Ils étaient dans un petit village côtier, l'odeur salée signifiait qu'ils se situaient près de la mer dans un endroit poussiéreux et renfermé. Un hangar peut-être ? C'est une hypothèse assez improbable, mais il faut vérifier. Sans en attendre plus, il courut jusque là-bas, ignorant qu'une autre odeur avait été dissimulée et qua dans l'ombre on l'avait observé.

Le mage d'acier marchait d'un pas prudent dans le port, plus précisément là où était stockée la marchandise dans les hangars. Tous les bâtiments qu'il avait fouillé avait tous des effluves salées, mais pas de poussière ni de renfermé. Il poursuivit son périple mais ne trouva aucun autre indice. Il était pourtant sûr d'être sur la bonne voie, alors qu'avait-il manqué ? S'il le fallait, il allait fouiller entièrement la région. Pas seulement parce que Levy s'était faite attrapée et maltraitée par ces hommes, même si ça comptait en majorité, mais aussi parce que cette histoire puait les sous-entendus et les directives louches. Gajeel croyait même qu'ils avaient repéré leur cible selon des conditions précises, manque plus que de trouver lesquelles. C'est pour toutes ces raisons que Gajeel s'enfonça dans la forêt, décidé à trouver leurs repères et obtenir des réponses.

Levy elle, depuis que Gajeel était reparti d'ailleurs, avait pleuré silencieusement. Elle s'inquiétait. Pour plein de choses en même temps : comme la conséquence sur les actes de Gajeel, la réaction de la guilde si elle l'apprenait, la suite des évènements, si elle pourra un jour où l'autre parler à un garçon de façon tout à fait normale. Après tous les efforts de Gajeel, tout partait en vrille. Elle avait prévu durant cette promenade de faire le vide, de retourner à l'hôtel, prendre son courage à deux mains et lui avouer… Mais elle ne pouvait plus. Déterminée, elle prit la décision de sortir de ses pensées noires. Elle se leva de cet éternel lit, enfila une robe, un léger gilet et des chaussons. Alors qu'elle sortait de a chambre une infirmière vint vers elle et la questionna :

-Tout va bien Mademoiselle ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Non, ce n'est rien je vais… enfin, ça passe, je descendais juste à la petite boutique m'acheter un livre.

-Si vous avez un problème n'hésitez pas à le signaler.

-Oui…

Puis elle partit reprendre son activité. Levy descendit les différents étages, saluant les patientes et les infirmières, et évitant le plus possible de ne serait-ce regarder les hommes présents qui posaient les yeux sur elle. Dans ces moment-là, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle arriva enfin au magasin et se dirigea avec soulagement vers le coin librairie. Elle préférait s'occuper dans l'ennui au lieu de ressasser ses déprimants souvenirs. Elle en choisit un, dont l'histoire lui semblait bien. Selon la note laissée à la fin, c'était le premier livre d'un auteur amateur. Elle commença à attendre dans la file silencieuse, commençant déjà à dévorer le précieux ouvrage. Lorsque ce fut son tour elle sortit l'argent adéquat et leva les yeux.

Une fraction de seconde.

Un seul millième de seconde pour que tous les efforts qu'elle avait faits jusque-là volent en éclat, pour que sa tentative de distraction ne s'effondre, pour que toutes ses résolutions ne soient anéanties. Il lui suffit de seulement croiser ses yeux pour savoir que c'était un homme. Mais pas seulement, c'était l'un d'_eux_. Elle se sentit devenir vide, un poids s'effondrer sur son cœur qui tambourinait beaucoup trop vite à son goût, la tête lui tourner, ses souvenirs qu'elle tentait d'enfouir resurgir brusquement. Choquée, surprise, anéantie, blanche, désespérée, apeurée, terrifiée même, elle laissa tomber brusquement le bouquin et bouscula tout le monde, respirant avec difficulté, son cœur battant un rythme saccadé. Nombre d'exclamations fusèrent, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Les larmes, les sanglots, les hoquets lui bloquaient la gorge. Elle franchit les doubles portes de l'entrée et s'en alla en courant, aveuglée par ces larmes. On essaya de la stopper, mais elle se débattit avec force reconnaissant un homme qui lui bloquait ses bras. Non… ça se passait trop comme ce soir-là. Les souvenirs l'assaillaient, la noyant, la respiration coupée, elle parvenait quand même à hurler et à crier qu'on la lâche, qu'on ne la touche pas. Elle hallucinait. Elle croyait sentir leurs mains sales, leurs haleines fétides, leurs paroles soufflées à son oreille, leurs coups. Elle tremblait violemment, mais ne cessait de se défendre en vain, luttant contre la réalité et son traumatisme. Une autre personne arriva et c'était aussi un homme, il essaya d'aider l'autre, mais à leurs vue Levy s'affola encore plus. Elle était totalement repartie à ce moment, cet instant où sa vie avait été à jamais chamboulée et détruite. Son cœur s'accéléra encore plus vite et… Il lâcha. À cet instant, la bleue ressentit un étrange calme dans sa poitrine et à ses temps où quelques instants plus tôt il y battait. Elle continua à se débattre, essayer de respirer, mais en vain, privée de ses forces elle se cogna violemment au sol du Hall. Les yeux grands ouverts, ses sensations coupées, elle partit une nouvelle fois dans les ténèbres, son corps à nouveau recouvert de bleus.

Lorsque Gajeel rentra, pour cause que sa piste était longue et qu'il commençait à se faire tard, il voulait dire au revoir et bonne nuit à Levy. Mais surtout pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Le reconnaissant, une infirmière vint à lui et lui demanda s'il était proche de Levy McGarden.

-Oui, en effet.

-Elle a eu un arrêt cardiaque cet après-midi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour! Voilà mon nouveau chapitre! Comme d'habitude je suis super anxieuse face à vos réactions j'espère que ma fiction vous plaira! Je vous remercie pour tous vos favoris et follows même ceux qui ne commentent pas, merci!**

**ManaKarasu2 : Haha, et ce n'est pas fini! Psychopathe? Peut-être, peut-être... Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements!**

**Matirudo-san : Merci!**

**Rendez-vous le 13 Décembre!**

Mais quel idiot. Impossible qu'il y ait pire que lui. Toute l'histoire lui avait été calmement expliquée, Levy était partie acheter un livre au magasin de l'hôpital, et elle s'est rendu compte que le vendeur était un homme, elle a eu une crise de panique et a couru pour sortir, sauf qu'elle était incontrôlable. Les gars de la sécurité s'y sont mis, et elle était apparemment tellement terrifiée qu'elle a eu un arrêt cardiaque. Rien de bien grave, mais Gajeel en avait tiré une leçon, ne plus jamais la laisser seule. Là, il attendait patiemment qu'elle se réveille afin de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. D'ailleurs, la voilà qui ouvre les yeux, elle fixe pendant un moment le plafond puis tourne le regard vers Gajeel. Il la voit trembler légèrement, une lueur de crainte passer dans ses yeux, puis essayer de se contrôler. Ce regard lui faisait l'effet d'un couteau planté dans le cœur. Il soupira, fixa ses chaussures et lui demanda :

-Levy, que s'est-il passé ?

Elle ferme les yeux et soupire, elle tourne de nouveau la tête pour regarder inlassablement ce plafond blanc. Y a des araignées ou quoi ?

-Le Vendeur… Il… C'était un…

Et sans prévenir elle éclate en sanglots, balbutiant des phrases sans queues ni tête. Ni une, ni deux, d'un mouvement impulsif, Gajeel se lève et la prend dans ses bras. Rien qu'à cette position il est rouge tomate mais lui conseille de se calmer quand même. Au bout d'une bonne heure, les sanglots se sont calmés et se sont transformés en larmes silencieuses ponctuées régulièrement d'un ou deux reniflements. Toujours dans ses bras, elle réussit à lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire : Le Vendeur était l'un d'eux. Le mage d'acier avait voulu se lever pour partir l'interroger… Ou plutôt lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer, et obtenir des informations, si Levy ne l'avait pas retenu par la manche, les larmes dévalant toujours silencieusement ses joues. Il était alors resté. Elle avait fini par s'endormir, épuisée comme elle était d'avoir tant pleuré. Une fois de plus il sortit, pour aller vers la piste que lui avait donnée Levy. Il arriva au magasin et vit le vendeur. Il décupla alors ses sens au maximum pour capter son odeur. Après avoir trié tout ce qui envahissait son nez, il reconnut avec satisfaction ce qu'il avait humé dans la ruelle il n'y a pas si longtemps. Bien, maintenant que faire ? Attendre l'heure de pointe ou aller reprendre la piste dans la forêt. Ou alors y aller franco. Gajeel choisit la troisième option. Il s'avance en bousculant le peu de personnes qui constituait une file, posa ses deux mains bien à plat sur le comptoir et demanda, en le fixant intensément :

-Je peux vous parler en privé ?

Il vit celui-ci déglutir et une goutte de sueur glisser le long de sa tempe. Puis sans prévenir, il contourna le couloir et s'enfuit. Il courait vite, et ça, c'est que Levy avait raison et qu'il cachait quelque chose. Alors lui aussi il courut après l'imposteur. Afin de le suivre incognito, Gajeel monta sur les toits. Celui-ci, croyant qu'il l'avait semé, se dirigea vers le port puis la forêt. Je le savais, se dit –il. Cette fois il attendit quelques instants avant de s'aventurer lui aussi. La trace était encore bien présente, en rajoutant l'odeur fraîche de l'imposteur, c'était encore plus facile. Alors Gajeel suivit cette piste en courant à petite foulée, pour ne pas se fatiguer. Après un bon bout de temps, il arriva à une forteresse. Grande, sombre, et bien défendue. L'homme frappa à la lourde porte avec des coups maîtrisés et bien précis. Celle-ci s'entrouvrit et il disparut dans l'entrebâillure. Gajeel avait prévu de défoncer la porte, anéantir tout le monde et retrouver ces saletés mêmes pas dignes de servir de lavettes et leur faire vivre leur pire jour de leur vie. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait prévu. Parce que quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait le contraire. Sûrement la voix de la raison, bizarre qu'elle se manifeste seulement à ce moment-là. Une idée surgit dans son esprit : tout raconter au maître. C'est sûrement suicidaire, mais son intuition lui soufflait que ce fût la bonne solution. Alors, en mémorisant toutes les nouvelles informations, il repartit à l'hôpital trouver un lachryma de communication, et éclairer cette histoire.

Il était maintenant dans une petite pièce sombre, éclairée par une fenêtre. Devant lui, sous le lachryma, une projection du maître le regardait avec attention, l'invitant silencieusement à parler. Gajeel se racla la gorge, tout à coup mal à l'aise. Qui sait dans quel état se trouvera le maître quand il apprendra comment va Levy ? Mais surtout, sera-t-il capable de le tuer à distance via le lachryma ?

-On a eu… un accident… Levy et moi…

Alors il lui raconta tout : comment la mission s'était terminée avec succès, quand Levy a annoncé partir faire une balade seule et tranquille, quand il a commencé à s'inquiéter de son retard, quand il l'avait découverte…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Gajeel, même si tu l'avais trouvée plus tôt avec ses ravisseurs, tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

-Comment ça ?! Je crois plutôt le contraire ! C'est de ma faute ! C'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas su la protéger…

-Non Gajeel, je le sais et l'affirme. Et j'ai des preuves.

Tout d'un coup tout se stoppe dans son esprit. De quoi parle le vieux ?

-Je vois que j'ai attiré ton attention… Gajeel, Jubia et Wendy ont toutes deux subis la même agression.

Un silence lui répond. Gajeel est abasourdi, c'est quoi cette histoire ?!

-Les ravisseurs ont coincé Wendy et ont établis un champ magique repoussant humain et mage. Il n'avait pas prévus quelque chose pour les Exceeds, ce qui fait que Wendy a été sauvée par Charles qui l'a aidée à s'enfuir. Le même procédé a été répété sur Jubia, mais elle était trop forte pour eux… Je crois que des gens aux alentours ont entendu un : ''Il n'y a que Grey-sama qui n'a le droit de faire ça !'' Ils n'ont pas choisis Levy par hasard, Gajeel, ils en ont après Fairy Tail.


	5. Chapter 5

**Excusez-moi pour mon retard d'1 jour! En vérité, j'étais très très occupée hier et je n'y ai pas du tout pensé. J'ai réécrit jusqu'au chapitre 9, donc je vais aussi changer les chapitres précédents, Bonne Lecture et à dans deux semaines sans faute le 27 Décembre!**

-Quoi ?!

-J'en ai suivi un, et j'ai découvert un énorme bâtiment qui n'a rien à voir avec un hangar. C'est une forteresse.

-Ramène Levy à Magnolia dès que tu le peux, on ne peut pas se permettre d'être séparés maintenant, et ils pourraient s'en prendre à toi. Ramène-la à Fairy Tail, on ne s'attaque pas à mes enfants sans en payer le prix.

Sur ces paroles, le maître coupa la conversation. On pouvait aisément deviner que ça allait chauffer pour les responsables. À côté de la punition que la maître prévoyait, celle de Gajeel semblait bien dérisoire…

Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle avait pleuré sans cesse, secrètement heureuse que le Dragon Slayer ne la voit pas dans cet état. Elle était dévastée, anéantie. Elle ne sentait ni la force, ni l'envie de vivre. Elle avait honte de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle se sentait sale et inutile. Elle était persuadée, que Gajeel la considérait avec mépris maintenant. Elle ne pourra plus jamais affronter le regard de la guilde. Si faible, elle avait été si faible. Même pas capable de se défendre, elle avait trop vite abandonné. Elle était honteuse, et se sentait responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Des émotions contradictoires la tiraillaient, comme lorsqu'elle était morte l'espace de quelques instants. Elle croyait que ce qui lui était arrivé était une punition pour être une mage aussi inutile et impuissante, mais elle espérait ne pas être si nulle au point d'être punie comme cela. Gajeel devait être dégoûté d'elle, comme le seront sûrement le maître, Lu-chan, Jet, Droy et tous les autres… Ils n'oseront même pas poser leurs regards sur elle, tellement elle sera repoussante. Elle est souillée à jamais, elle est brisée, cassée… Irréparable, Inutile. Elle voulait être seule. Elle ne voulait plus voir aucun visage. C'est à ce moment-là que Levy plongea dans les ténèbres.

Dans une certaine guilde, à des centaines de kilomètres de là. Un cri de rage retentit suivi d'un : Yosh, J'm'enflamme !

-Non, Natsu.

Le maître de Fairy Tail, était sur le comptoir de a guilde, assis, les bras croisés, et le regard ferme. Il avait annoncé aux mages le système de fonctionnement des ravisseurs, et avait juste dit que Levy s'était faite agressée, il n'a pas précisé si elle avait réussi à s'échapper ou pas. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de cacher des choses à ses enfants, mais il fallait y aller en douceur. En vérité, il voulait discuter de ça avec Levy quand elle sera revenue avec Gajeel. Mais une ombre planait dans sa décision, une peur. Le traumatisme qu'a dû endurer la mage risque de poser des problèmes.

-Pourquoi Maître ?! Ils ont faillis blesser Wendy et Jubia !

Wendy, à ces mots rougit quelque peu. Jubia, chose rare, pris un visage sérieux et fronça quelque peu ses sourcils. Makarov médita quelques instants, puis rouvrit ses yeux et déclara :

-Ce sont des ennemis de la guilde. Ils ont gravement blessée Levy. Et ils ont essayés de faire la même chose à d'autres membres mais…

-Vous ne voyez pas que c'est un piège ?

C'était Lucy qui avait parlé. Depuis l'annonce, elle avait pris le temps de réfléchir un peu. Devant les regards interrogateurs de tout le monde, elle expliqua :

-Ces agressions sont sûrement censées nous faire précipiter sur leur QG. Or, je pense que c'est ce qu'ils veulent et qu'ils ont quelque chose derrière la tête.

-Tu as raison Lucy, Gajeel a trouvé une de leurs planques, il me l'a décrite comme une immense forteresse très solide. Réfléchissez un peu, si vous partez tous leur rendre leur compte, qui sera là pour garder la guilde ? Ou qui sait ce qui nous attend là-bas.

-On s'en fout, on y va et on leur règle leur compte !

-Natsu ! C'est trop facile, je vais bientôt discuter de ça avec quelqu'un, ne vous éloignez pas seul.

Les mages acceptèrent et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Dans l'équipe de Natsu, une phrase du maître était discutée :

-Il a bien dit : Ils ont gravement blessée Levy ! Non ? Releva Lucy.

-En effet, acquiesça Erza, je le crains. Si aucune personne ne pouvait pénétrer dans le champ de l'agression…

-Peut-être que ça ne peut pas affecter les Dragons Slayers ? Proposa Grey.

-Si, ils savent que la guilde a trois chasseurs de dragons. Ils ont dû faire en sorte que personne ne puisse entrer. Mais ils n'ont pas dû prévoir Happy, Lily et Carla.

-J'espère qu'elle ne va pas trop mal, dit Lucy d'un ton inquiet.

Wendy était assise à une table avec Charles en train de parler de cette annonce justement quand Roméo vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Wendy, je te protégerai !

Elle lui fit un sourire, mais n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que Charles la devança.

-Tu n'as pas entendu le maître ? S'ils établissent un champ de protection, tu ne pourras rien faire.

Il fit une tête déconfite, comprenant son inutilité quand la mage de l'air lui sourit d'un air contrit et le rassura :

-C'est très gentil d'avoir eu cette attention Roméo. Merci !

Il lui répondit lui aussi par un sourire. Plus loin encore, Grey, qui était parti commander sa boisson, vit Jubia pensive. Ne la voyant que de rare fois avec un tel visage il s'approcha et lui demandai comment elle allait. Celle-ci était probablement dans ses pensées avant car quand elle remarqua sa présence, elle poussa son caractéristique soupir :

-Gray-sama ! Jubia va bien, Jubia est juste pensive sur quelque chose…

-Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

-Jubia a remarqué qu'il n'y avait que les filles qui étaient les victimes.

-En effet, c'est assez étrange, tu devrais le faire remarquer au maître.

Jubia était euphorique, son Gray lui parlait ! Et il avait remarqué qu'elle était bizarre ! Ça veut bien dire quelque chose, non ? Et si Gray-sama était en fait un amoureux transi, ou alors un yandere ? C'est vrai que quand Jubia regarde de plus près son comportement…

Du côté du mage de glace, celui-ci réfléchissait par rapport à la remarque de Jubia, c'est vrai… C'est très étrange, est-ce que la prochaine victime sera un homme ou une femme ? Gray espéra qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse à sa question. Après tout, ce n'est sûrement qu'une petite guilde noire à qui ils feront comprendre qu'être ennemi de Fairy Tail, est une grosse erreur.

Mais toute la guilde ne se doutait pas qu'un danger encore plus grand planait sur eux.

Levy se rhabillait, quittant enfin avec soulagement cette horrible robe de chambre propre aux hôpitaux, pour une simple robe mauve avec un léger gilet à capuche vert. Son bandeau, raccommodé et lavé par une infirmière bienveillante et généreuse ne prit pourtant pas place dans ses cheveux bleus. Rien qu'en posant ses yeux sur ce bandeau, elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle l'emportât quand même dans sa poche. Peut-être signifiait-il une mise en garde, ou un rappel, elle ne savait pas. Elle rejoignit Gajeel d'un pas lent, les yeux dans le vide. Elle ignorait à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait pas poser ses yeux sur lui. Elle le savait innocent, mais elle savait aussi quel regard il aurait. Durant le chemin jusqu'à la gare, ce fut lui qui tenta la conversation. Mais elle ne lui répondait pas, fixant le sol avec insistance, évitant un quelconque regard. Tellement qu'il crut qu'elle lui en voulait. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ? Arrivant à une immense gare, ils se mirent à attendre sur le quai, silencieux. Gajeel avait abandonné, et Levy ne voulait plus aucun contact humain, ou de toute chose qui parle et est intelligent du moins. Le train pour Magnolia arriva, et les deux mages s'installèrent dans un compartiment parmi tant d'autres. La mage des écritures, qui pour une fois ne bouquinait pas, avait la tête collée à la vitre, silencieuse et absorbée par le paysage qui semblait l'inspirer, et le mage d'acier, assis plus ou moins correctement, et qui pressentait que le voyage allait être long… Très long…


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour! Me voilà, me voilà! Comment se sont passé vos fêtes de Noël? J'ai eu beaucoup de livres, alors je suis contente! ^^ Mon disque dur est mort, alors j'ai perdu tous mes chapitres et me projets pas encore publiés... Coup dur, du coup j'ai encore tout à refaire, mais le prochain arrivera bien le Samedi 10 Janvier 2015!**  
><strong>Blue Depression : C'est génial alors! Même s'ils ne sont pas si fidèles à eux-même que ça, je trouve que j'ai fait un Gajeel un peu trop mielleux... Tu auras toutes tes réponses dan les prochains chapitres!<strong>

Un homme de petite taille se trouvait là, sur le bar d'une certaine guilde, qui était d'ailleurs fermée. Accompagné de la célèbre Mirajane, ils attendaient dans le silence. Makarov avait bien précisé à Gajeel qu'ils devaient absolument passer par la guilde en premier. Ils devaient régler certains problèmes. Le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge paraissait les narguer dans le crépuscule du soir qui entrait par les portes grandes ouvertes. Une douce brise tiède faisait plier doucement les brins d'herbe, et bruissait les feuilles des arbres. Le soleil qui se couchait, renvoyait des reflets orangés et roses qui jouaient avec les reliefs des nuages. Des oiseaux volaient, pour se trouver de la nourriture, ou retrouver son nid. On voyait au loin les mats des bateaux garés au port de la ville, qui était pourtant à l'opposé du bâtiment de la guilde. Le nombre de gens dans la rue diminua peu à peu, rentrant chez eux pour passer une soirée normale après avoir flâné dans les rues commerçantes, les restaurants ou sur la balade près du port. Deux silhouettes se dégagèrent de la cohue : L'une, grande et musclée, à la chevelure hérissée et longue, l'autre petite et fine aux cheveux courts mais également hérissés. Ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus du bâtiment jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse voir leurs visages. L'un d'eux était fermé et grave, l'autre était dissimulé par des mèches claires mais semblait neutre et absent. Ils franchirent la porte et le maître vint à leur rencontre avec Mirajane.

-Bon retour, Levy, Gajeel !

Le ténébreux répondit d'un hochement de tête, tandis que Levy restait silencieuse et immobile, c'était un comportement tellement différent de celui d'avant que Makarov sentit come un coup à son vieux cœur de la voir comme ça. Le maître les invita à s'asseoir et ils se retrouvèrent tous assis à une des nombreuses tables de la guilde. Levy demeurait encore une fois figée et ne produisait aucun bruit. On pouvait mieux voir son visage maintenant, et c'est avec désolation que Mirajane vit l'expression de ses yeux. Du vide, de l'absence, et elle sentait qu'il émanait d'elle une grande souffrance. Gajeel paraissait encore plus taciturne que d'habitude. Un malaise s'installait peu à peu et les enveloppaient. Makarov se décida à parler, pour dissiper la tension et dans le but de réconforter un tant soit peu la mage.

-Levy, je sais quelles épreuves tu as dû traverser, je t'encourage à les surmonter, mais j'ai besoin de te dire que Jubia et Wendy ont aussi été prises pour cible. Tes ravisseurs en ont après la guilde, et lançaient des sortilèges servant à emprisonner la victime. Tu n'es pas seule non plus, nous sommes là.

Aucune réponse. Et face à ce comportement, Gajeel ne put que soupirer, las.

-C'est comme ça depuis hier.

Le maître hocha la tête, signalant qu'il comprenait. Alors à la place, il raconta au mage d'acier toutes les hypothèses qu'ils avaient émises et les informations supplémentaires.

Levy, elle, était en colère. Elle était persuadée qu'ils la prenaient en pitié. Peut-être croyaient-ils qu'elle ne s'était pas défendue ? Ou qu'elle était incapable de comprendre leurs vrais sentiments ? Pour la première fois... Le maître qui est un peu pervers sur les bords mais très généreux et protecteur, Mirajane qui est une très bonne confidente toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres ne cessant de donner que de la gentillesse. Ils se comportaient comme ça seulement avec ceux qui ne leur faisait pas de l'ombre. Peut-être allait-on la virer de la guilde pour avoir été si faible ? Ou avoir terni l'image de la guilde ? Ou parce qu'elle est maintenant repoussante à leurs yeux ? Elle était souillée, horrible, une erreur... Une faible. Puis elle perçut une parole :

-... Wendy a été sauvée par Carla, et Jubia les as battus...

Ainsi donc, elle était la seule à avoir subi ça ?! Resterait-elle pour toujours incomprise ? Ses amies la mépriseront-elles en apprenant qu'elle est la seule à avoir perdu ? À avoir été violée et tabassée ? Laissée pour morte ? À avoir expérimenté la douceur de la mort ? Ces heures de tortures que son cerveau lui fait subir en lui projetant régulièrement le drame. Rien que pour ça, elle en a déjà les larmes aux yeux. Puis dans un sursaut, elles se mettent à dévaler ses joues. Elle a l'impression d'avoir été transportée à l'heure du drame ou avoir fait un voyage dans le temps. Elle revoyait sa tentative désespérée, ses « Fire », ses « Storm », ses cris, ses coups vains. Puis les gifles, les coups de pieds, les brûlures, les insultes. Elle suffoquait presque, anéantie de devoir revivre cette scène sans cesse. Aurait-elle un jour la paix ? Quelle honte, mais quelle honte ! Elle avait honte d'avoir subi ça. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle avait peur qu'ils se détournent tous. Qui, quand ils l'apprennent, se détournes d'un air dégoûté en lui jetant une remarque blessante. Elle avait peur, que la personne qu'elle admirait, qu'elle aimait, la rejette. Elle avait peur de la solitude, elle en était terrifiée. Les sanglots la prirent, et ses épaules tressautaient. Soudain, un bras entoura ses épaules et une phrase fut soufflée à son oreille :

-J'suis là.

Wendy émergea de son lourd sommeil avec Carla par son réveil magique. Elle s'empressa de l'éteindre et de se lever. Elle inspira un bon coup, prête à attaquer une nouvelle journée. Hier soir, très tard dans la nuit, elle avait entendu de lourds pas dans les escaliers. Ils étaient montés puis redescendus une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Avec un peu de chance, c'est Levy-san ! Pensa-t-elle optimiste, même si elle ne croyait pas que la mage marchait aussi lourdement... Elle s'empressa d'aller se débarbouiller, s'habiller d'une jolie robe verte et de sandales, et de partir avec impatience avec son amie Exceed. Elle croisa en bas Erza dans un joli pyjama rose qui venait de se lever.

-Bonjour, Erza-san !

-Oh, Wendy, belle matinée non ?

-Oui, je crois que Levy-san est revenue !

Sur ces paroles, elle partit joyeusement à la guilde, remplie d'un espoir infaillible.

Jubia avait passé une matinée bien banale. Elle s'était lavée, habillée et avait passé un peu de temps à déguster un thé chaud en pensant à Grey-sama. Elle s'était préparée à aller à la guilde, puis avait quitté le dortoir de bonne humeur.  
>Les deux mages y étaient arrivés à peu de temps d'intervalles. Et, après avoir salué leurs amis, elles scrutèrent la guilde comme elles en avaient pris l'habitude après les nouvelles du maître. Puis le regard de Jubia se posa au fond de la salle où un de ses anciens alliés avait pris l'habitude d'aller. Elle s'attendait à un vide, mais elle retrouva avec une pointe de soulagement deux pupilles rouges qui lui rendirent son regard. Malgré son ancienne attitude, Gajeel avait été un bon ami quand ils étaient enfants. Elle se leva à la surprise générale et osa s'approcher.<p>

-Bonjour Gajeel-kun !

-Yo Jubia.

-Levy-san n'est pas là ?

Le coin sembla s'assombrir de plus en plus, dans les prunelles vermeilles brilla une lueur d'inquiétude. Puis il lui répondit d'une voix maîtrisée :

-Le maître te répondra.

En effet, en se retournant, elle le vit qui les fixaient. Alors, en quête de réponses, elle s'avança.

Un corps était recrovillé dans l'ombre, sur un lit. Depuis des heures, il ne faisait aucun geste. Les yeux restaient dans le vide, absents, semblant voir au-delà de la pénombre dont la pièce était plongée. Son esprit tournant en rond sans cesse. Enroulé dans une couette ce corps ne semblait être atteint par aucune chose, comme dans une autre dimension inaccessible. Mais l'esprit qui dominait, rejouait sans cesse de scènes horribles, infectant le cœur et l'âme. Le plongeant dans les ténèbres de plus en plus, lui démontrant des chimères, et le torturant jusqu'à l'amener au bord de la folie. Les larmes avaient trempés les draps, et les joues de son propriétaire. Aucun son, le silence était absolu. La pièce qui est habituellement éclairée par le soleil, était noire. Les rideaux étaient tirés. La pièce reflétait le cœur de ce corps. Il reflétait celui de Levy : Sombre, triste, et seul.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir! J'ai tenu parole, il a été posté Samedi, excusez-moi j'ai été un peu retenue l'après-midi du coup je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt! Début d'une nouvelle Levy, une Juvia sentimentale et une fin suspensique (si,si ça n'existe pas!)**

**Blue Depression: Ma fierté et mon but lorsque j'écris c'est faire ressentir des choses et de sentiments forts à mes lecteurs! ;)**

Un soleil radieux avait brillé dans le ciel quelques instants plus tôt. Une chaleur accablante régnait, plus tôt. L'air était sec et les insectes volaient, quelques instants plus tôt. Mais c'était sans compter la guilde Fairy Tail et ses mages perturbateurs, et pour une fois c'était Jubia qui causait du tracas. En effet, quand elle avait appris la mauvaise nouvelle du maître, elle était demeurée un instant choquée. Puis la pluie était tombée à drue. Ceux qui bronzaient dehors, rentrèrent en pestant contre Jubia et ses sautes d'humeurs. Celle-ci était triste pour deux raisons : Son Grey-sama était parti faire une mission malgré les évènements récents, et son amie Levy-san avait subi une horrible torture, en plus de s'être fait violée. Elle était maintenant assise à une table, le moral au plus bas. Les fortes gouttes s'écrasaient sur la toiture, créant un bruit de fond calme, monotone et apaisant. Une odeur de terre humide monta. Une légère brume se créa. Elle avait eu la chance de s'en sortir, et Wendy-san aussi... Levy-san devait se sentir tellement seule, alors malgré la pluie, Jubia rentra au dortoir et alla jusqu'à l'appartement de Levy-san. Dehors, un orage se préparait. Le calme régnait dans tous le dortoir. Lorsque la mage d'eau arriva à la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille, celle-ci toqua mais n'eut qu'un silence comme réponse.

-Levy-san ? Jubia a entendu parler du malheur de Levy-san, donc Jubia voulait apporter son soutien à...

-Part. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

Jubia était stupéfaite. Ça devait être une autre personne qui parlait ! La petite mage si enjouée ne pouvait pas parler d'un ton si froid et apathique.

-Mais Jubia...

-J'ai dit : Part, Jubia !

Elle avait crié cette phrase, la coupant dans son élan. Là, celle-ci ne savait plus quoi faire. Avertir les autres ? Rentrer de force ? Tenter une approche plus douce ? Mais elle savait que quoi qu'elle fasse, la petite Levy ne lui répondra plus et l'ignorera. C'est dépitée, qu'elle rentra la guilde en avertir les autres, afin qu'ils trouvent une solution.

Elle avait entendu des pas dans l'escalier puis dans le couloir. Quelqu'un avait hésité, puis avait fini par toquer à la porte. Levy ne voulait plus voir personne, et rester comme ça, dans les ténèbres loin de tout le monde pour l'éternité. Elle ravala ses sanglots, sécha ses larmes et avait attendu, attentive. Il se révélait que c'était Jubia qui « s'inquiétait » Elle voulait juste la voir en position de faiblesse pour pouvoir le rapporter aux autres. Elle aussi elle voulait la détruire. Ils voulaient tous la détruire, la rabaisser. Quoi de plus normal. Elle était différente, sale, incomprise. Elle se contrôla pour ne pas lâcher un bruyant sanglot et dit avec toute sa haine à Jubia de partir. Plusieurs protestations qui se révélèrent vaines. Elle replongea dans ses ténèbres, bercée par son propre dégoût d'elle-même.

Quand Gajeel entendit le comportement de Levy par Jubia, il n'y crut pas et lui a ordonné de lui dire la vérité. Mais il connaissait depuis longtemps Jubia, mentir n'était pas son genre, et son bouleversement semblait réel. Alors que Jet et Droy qui avaient été absents ce matin apprenaient la nouvelle, il fonça comme une flèche au dortoir Fairy Hill. Il entra sans se préoccuper des filles présentes, et monta à l'étage. Il savait où elle habitait, il l'avait raccompagnée hier soir. Derrière sa porte ne régnait que le silence. Mais il sentait un désespoir et une tristesse profonde dans la pièce. Inutile de patienter comme un poireau, il ouvrit la porte, et trouva la pièce plongée dans le noir. Il y pénétra en jurant, tout de même attentif aux bruits qu'il entendait : des reniflements, des sanglots, des pleurs. Il se cogna plusieurs fois dans des livres qui traînaient par terre. Et faillit plus d'une fois se retrouver à plat ventre sur le col, une armée de livre et une étagère sur lui. Il parvint au lit, et trouva une grosse couette roulée en boule. Il l'agrippa et tira violemment sur celle-ci. Levy poussa un petit cri, désarmée. Elle s'était roulée en boule. Dans la pénombre, difficilement, Gajeel distingua des habits différents, au mois elle s'est changée. Ça prouvait qu'elle avait un peu de lucidité. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer en criant maintenant des paroles remplies de haine, qui malgré les apparences faisaient un peu mal au mage d'acier.

-Arrête ! Vous voulez tous me détruire ! Vous me détestez ! Hypocrites ! Je vous hais ! JE VOUS HAIS !

Énervé, il la prit violemment par les bras, la redressa et lui assena une gifle. Puis lui aussi, il cria :

-Toi, arrête ! Ce n'est pas fini ces idioties ?! Tu crois que le Maître ne s'inquiète pas pour toi ?! Tu ne crois pas que tes amis ont peu de ce qui pourrait t'arriver ?! On veut T'AIDER, MERDE ! Hais-moi si tu veux, mais ne reste pas comme ça !

Il était essoufflé, il avait débité ces paroles sans vraiment y réfléchir. Elle, elle s'était calmée, choquée par son comportement. Ne pouvant supporter son regard, il la serra fort dans ces bras, alors que maintenant ses larmes étaient silencieuses. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir giflé, de lui avoir fait mal. Mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, elle n'aurait jamais ouvert les yeux sur son comportement. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais son humeur déteignait sur les autres. Et il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. D'autres personnes arrivèrent. Jet et Droy. Ils avaient observés la scène de la porte ouverte et était à contrecœur d'accord sur un point : Seul Gajeel aurait su lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Même s'ils lui en voulaient un peu pour la gifle qu'il aurait, à leurs avis, pu éviter. Elle pleurait maintenant dans ses bras. Elle ne s'était pas totalement rendu compte, et n'était pas totalement persuadée de l'innocence sur les gestes de ses camarades. Mais elle savait. D'un autre côté elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait pour avoir fait du mal indirectement à ses amis. Pour être aussi souillée, et que Gajeel la prenne dans ses bras malgré ça.

À la guilde, le maître sirotait une chope de bière, attendant la suite des évènements. Il sait que Gajeel y arrivera, et qu'un jour Levy redeviendra la joyeuse et belle jeune fille qu'elle était avant. Dans son bureau, son lachryma de télécommunication sonna. Il alla décrocher paresseusement, c'était Lucy à l'appareil.

-Maître ! On a un problème !

-Qu'y a-t-il, Lucy ?

-C'est Grey ! Il s'est fait gravement attaquer, et sa vie est en danger!


End file.
